Undine
|Name (Romaji) = Mizuyō (Undīne) |Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Mythical Class |Puppeteer = Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member |Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Unnamed |Ability Name = |Suiryū Yari}} |Ability Name 2 = Body Liquefaction |Ability Name 3 = Water Wave |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Mizuyō (Undīne)|Water Sprite}} is an unnamed character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is the automaton of Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member. Undine is the 47th, or the last, victim of . Etymology Name |Mizuyō (Undīne)|Water Sprite}} was derived from the , a group of water which are the equivalent of the of , of the works written by the Swiss physician, astrologer, alchemist, general occultist and botanist . It comes from the word, unda, meaning "wave", and the Latin suffix, ''-ine'', meaning "of" or "pertaining to". Undine is not the true name of Undine. Appearance Undine has an undine-like form. She has long straight light blue hair extending to below her hips. Undine has a light blue face that has a silver ornament-like detail on her forehead and silver details by each side of her cheeks and a light blue body that has a silver ring on each of her shoulders, green-blue scales on each of her arms below each of the silver rings, on each of her bust and by each side of her waist, hands, with pectoral fins, and silver rings on each of her thighs. She is enveloped with water that makes her semi-transparent. In the manga, Undine has an undine-like form. She has long straight hair extending to her hips, with bangs parted from her right, and has fin ears. Undine wears a sleeveless robe dress that has a trimmed diagonal enclosure fastened with a strap tied at its left side part by her waist. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Two days later, evening, inside a garden, Undine's dead body was discovered by the Disciplinary Committee. Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member came to the scene and then cried over Undine's dead body as he clung to it. Felix and Raishin arrived at the scene when Charlotte suddenly interposed them. Felix greeted Charlotte and sharply commented on her date with Raishin, but before Charlotte could defend herself, Felix interposed, showing Raishin Undine's dead body. Charlotte briefly looked upon Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member and then turned away, but Felix suddenly interposed, gave her an advice, and informed her that he will stop courting her, making her shocked. Charlotte then was about to defend herself, but Felix interposed, asking her to leave, remarked for them not to see each other, and then turned away, making her aghast. Raishin tried calming her down, but Charlotte ran away. Raishin then left as well. Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Eve's Heart Undine's Magic Circuit Undine's Magic Circuit: allows Undine to produce and release water that can be turned into shots or waves or to turn her whole body into water. * |Suiryū Yari}}: Undine can fire spear-like high pressure jet of water at her target. The spear-like high pressure jet of water can be fired into one or more simultaneous shots like an arrow. * Water Wave: In the anime, Undine can release huge waves of water at her target. * Body Liquefaction: Undine, as a defence when attacked, can turn her whole body into a volume of water, evading the attack, and scatter to form back at a different location. Relationships References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Mythical Class Category:Unnamed Characters